I think I love him
by Drachegirl14
Summary: Nerdy, shy ELizabeth Summers has had a crush on bad boy Spike Calender ever since she saw him back in eighth grade. Now she gets her chance . . .
1. Chapter One

**Drache: I know, I've got at least a million stories on hold, but I've got so much inspiration right now, it's crazy. **

**Sasha: So, what's this one about?**

**Drache: (smiles) Oh right . . . Everyone, this is Sasha, another character of mine. She'll be here for this story and probably another one, if I can get to it.**

**Sasha: (waves) Hi. (Sasha is very shy, she's of medium height and build, with red hair that's short and spikey. She's got ocean colored eyes, and she dresses in lots of baggy clothes.)**

**Drache: So, here we go: Buffy/Spike (Spuffy!) pairing . . . Elizabeth Summers is the very definition of nerd. She's got brown/blonde hair and wears glasses and braces. She's in love with William "Spike" Calendar, the school's bad boy. What happens when she tries her luck on getting his attention?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, thank you.**

**Chapter One (Buffy's POV)**

I pushed my black rimmed glasses up my nose as I re-read my test. Yup, everything was good. I stood up and walked to the teacher's desk. I smiled at Mrs. Calendar; she was possibly my most favorite teacher.

Hi. My name's Elizabeth Summers. I'm about five-foot even, and I've got hazel eyes. I also have glasses and braces. I'm a sophomore at Sunnydale High School, which is THE most boring place on the face of the planet. I've got no friends, although the teachers get along with me well.

Walking back to my seat, I made sure to pass . . . HIM.

He is a . . . a god! Those high cheekbones, those piercing blue eyes, the leather that screamed 'I'm a bad boy', the British accent, the beautiful slicked back platinum blonde hair, the lean and perfectly honed muscles! He is perfection. Not only does he look good, but he's smart too. He's a straight A student. I knew, ever since I saw him in eighth grade, that I'd love him forever.

I could barely believe my luck that he had the exact same schedule as me, for all three trimesters! I mean, I didn't expect him to be taking Mythology, or be having gym with me! Anyway . . .

I saw it happening too late. I'd picked up the book I was reading for my English Honors class, and by mistake, my pencil rolled off the desk and into the aisle next to my desk.

I blushed from embarrassment. The entire class would have noticed. I worked my foot over, but I couldn't reach it! Oh no . . . I was totally mortified.

I began to reach for it again, but I heard, "I've got it luv."

I glanced up into those piercing blue eyes that I'd dreamed about for the past two years. "Uh . . . th-thanks."

He smirked at me. "No problem."

With that, he turned away from me to talk to his friend on his other side.

I nearly squealed out loud. I settled for squealing internally. I'd gotten a look, a sentence, and a 'luv'! Plus, our hands had brushed when he gave me my pencil. I could barely believe it!

The bell rang, but Mrs. Calendar called out, "Elizabeth! Spike! I need you two to stay behind."

Spike walked up and stood near Mrs. Calendar's desk. "What's up, mom?"

I almost smacked myself. Duh! Mrs. Calendar was Spike's mom.

Mrs. Calendar smiled at her son, then turned to me with a frown on her face. "Elizabeth, I'm very proud of you."

I realized Spike was studying me, and I willed myself not to blush. "Huh?"

Mrs. Calendar smiled. "You and Spike are the two smartest students in the district. I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind having you and your parents over at my place tonight?"

My face dropped slightly. My parents were going to be out of the country for the next few months, because Mom had gotten a spectacular offer from other art galleries around the world. She was gonna leave me enough money to pay bills and things like that, but otherwise, I was on my own.

"I can't. My mom's are out of the country for the next few months. You know, her art gallery and the others around the world are getting together for this convention and stuff . . . and they're using it as a vacation."

Mrs. Calendar frowned again. "Well then, who're you staying with?"

I shook my head. "Well, you see, I'm kinda being alone. She's given me enough money to pay the bills and buy food and things like that, but . . . otherwise I'm on my own."

Spike was frowning now to. "You're gonna need a place to stay pet. You can't live by yourself. You'll get lonely. Plus, you know, dances and such . . ."

I smiled a slight smile. "I'm already lonely." I mumbled. I think by the raising of his eyebrow, he'd heard me. I raised my voice slightly. "I'll be okay . . ."

Mrs. Calendar shook her head. "No. You'll be staying with us. I'm saying this not only as your teacher, but as a concerned adult."

I bit my lip. "Well . . ."

My insides were going back and forth.

_Go on! Say yes!_

But then I'll have to see him every morning with bed hair and crabby Elizabeth attitude!

_So? Just say yes! You might even get to see him bare chested!_

My left inside won. "Okay, I'll come. I'll tell my parents and we'll work everything out."

Mrs. Calendar pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. She handed it to me and said, "Here. This is our number and our address. Call us and come over."

I gave them both a shy smile. They both smiled back at me. "Thank you."

I quietly turned on my heel and strode down the hallway. This was a time for journaling.

(That night, normal POV)

That evening, at six o'clock sharp, Elizabeth and her mother, Joyce, knocked on the door of the Calendar's home.

Opening the door, Elizabeth found herself starring at a beautiful girl with long black hair. The eyes were as dark as her hair, and she was looking curiously at Elizabeth.

"May I help you?"

Her voice was soft and dreamy.

Elizabeth smiled kindly at her. "I need to see Mrs. Calendar."

The girl smiled back. She had an air of a sister around her. Elizabeth knew she was going to like this girl.

"One moment. Mom!" She hollered.

"Coming!"

Mrs. Calendar hurried into view, smiling in that motherly way of hers. "Elizabeth! Come in!"

Joyce smiled at the younger woman. "Jana?"

"Joyce! Oh, it's good to see you again. Come in, come in. We'll sit down and talk."

We followed Mrs. Calendar through the hall, and into a nice warm family room. Spike was there, locked into a chess game with an older man, with the girl sitting nearby.

"Spike, Drusilla, Rupert! We have company." Mrs. Calendar scolded.

The three turned and faced Elizabeth and Joyce.

"Hi," Elizabeth waved shyly.

Spike and his sister smiled warm and genuine smiles. "Hello pet."

Elizabeth blinked then grinned. Their synchronization was highly amusing.

She studied the older man and found herself starring at her school librarian. "Mr. Giles?"

"Elizabeth! Welcome, welcome." The older man smiled joyfully.

He turned to Joyce and his astonishment became clear. "Joyce! It's wonderful to see you again."

"Rupert!" Joyce hugged the older man. "It's been a while."

"Indeed."

Elizabeth frowned. "You know each other?"

Giles chuckled. "Yes. She and I were best friends throughout my college years. We'd broken off after she moved to the states."

Joyce's eyes shined with mirth. "Yes. I remember the first time you saw Jenny. I think you're exact words were 'I think I'm in love'."

Elizabeth giggled. "Okay. Mrs. Calendar, did you want to speak with us?"

"Call me Jenny sweetie."

"Jenny?"

"Yes actually." She turned a mock-stern look on Joyce. "I heard you're skipping town for a few months and leaving poor Elizabeth all alone."

Joyce looked at her daughter with motherly pride. "I know my Liz can take care of herself."

Jenny's look softened. "As your friend, I'd like to extend not only an invitation to stay here, but also an invitation to go to the World Competition of Students."

"I-what?"

"Spike and Elizabeth are the smartest students this side of the Rockies. They'd be going with some other students from across the US to compete against other students globally. It's a large honor."

Joyce smiled full out. "We accept. Both of them."

Jenny nodded and smiled. "When are you leaving?"

"In a week."

"Very well then."

While the adults had been talking Elizabeth had wondered around, examining the objects of the room. She'd come to Spike's chess game and looked down in interest.

"Whose turn is it?"

"Rupes."

Elizabeth smiled inwardly, then moved the knight. "Checkmate."

Everyone stared at her, then down at the board.

Giles slowly came forward, and he and Spike studied the chessboard. "Well, I'll be buggered."

Elizabeth giggled slightly. Drusilla put an arm around her. "You'll be my new sister, Buffy."

Elizabeth cocked her head. "Buffy?"

Drusilla nodded. "It's written in the stars."

Elizabeth smiled back shyly. "Okay then. Buffy it is."

**So cute! What do you think? Need more reviews! See that little blue button in the bottom left hand corner? You know you wanna push it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drache: Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed, I swear I'm working as fast as I can. Oh, and the first chapter took place on Thursday, it's the middle of September.**

**Chapter Two**

When Buffy awoke the next morning, it was to the smell of waffles and maple syrup. She sat up with a yawn, happy it was Saturday and she was getting a nice breakfast from her mom.

Buffy suddenly stopped mid-yawn. This wasn't her room. There were two beds for one thing. She only had one, since she was an only child. Her walls weren't a gentle lavender color, her walls were yellow. She didn't have long lacy white curtains.

Then everything came rushing back. Last night she had moved her stuff into a room she could share with Drusilla. She'd been so exhausted that she'd fallen into bed after putting on her PJ's. Now, she took the opportunity to study the room more closely.

One half of the room, Drusilla's half, had posters of different singers and of horses on the walls. Her bed was unmade, revealing the sheets to be a pale blue color. Drusilla's dresser was covered in makeup and jewelry, along with a couple books and a disco light.

Her half of the room was completely bare, showing the dark wooden floor of the room. Her suitcase was in a corner next to her own mahogany dresser. At the foot of the bed was the large window with the lacy white curtains that danced in the crisp September breeze.

Buffy slowly stood up and made her bed. She opened her suitcase and pulled on a baggy pair of sweat pants and a large t-shirt. Pulling on her tennis shoes, Buffy began to rummage through the small pocket and pulled out her hairbrush. Moving over the floorlength mirror in the corner of the room, she slowly ran the brush through her long frizzy brown hair. After her hair was as tame as possible, Buffy put on her glasses and quietly made her way downstairs.

Stopping at the door to the kitchen, she heard four voices-three English and one American. Two were women and two belonged to the men of the house. Buffy took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen, where she found Ms. Calendar and Mr. Giles moving around the kitchen as they made various things-pancakes, bacon, waffles, you name it. She smiled as she took in their casual appearances. Ms. Calendar was wearing a red bathrobe and was talking to Drusilla, who was wearing a pale blue bathrobe. Mr. Giles wore a t-shirt and baggy sweats like her. Buffy swallowed hard when she saw Spike was wearing a pair of gray baggy sweats, but no shirt. His muscles rippled under his skin, which was pale, but perfect.

"Good morning," Buffy said quietly, taking a seat at the counter.

Ms. Calendar laughed when she saw her husband, stepson, and houseguest were all wearing the same pants. "Great minds think alike!"

Buffy blushed and looked down at the counter.

Drusilla chuckled. "Little Buffy is shy. Ms. Edith thinks she needs a different look."

Buffy's head shot up, "Who?"

Spike sighed as he sat in the chair next to her. Buffy found it hard to concentrate when he was sitting next to her without his shirt on. Granted, it was always hard concentrate whenever he was near, especially in Ms. Calendar's Tech Class, but still.

"It's her doll pet. Dru thinks she can hear her talk. It's one of the things we love about her," Spike commented.

Buffy was shrieking internally again. She'd gotten a 'pet' this time! Wow . . . She spaced out for a moment, and when she came back down to Earth, she saw Drusilla looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out for a minute. What's up?" Buffy asked.

Drusilla smiled internally. A person would have to be blind to not see the crush her new little sister had on her brother. Granted, she hid it very well, but Ms. Edith saw and told her. Now, all she wanted to do was help her little one.

"I wanted to know if you want to go to the mall? Such pretty things we can do together . . ." Dru trailed off dreamily.

"Um . . . I mean if it's okay with you . . . But at three-thirty I need to go to my orthodontist. I'm getting my braces removed today. Also, my optometrist is giving me my contacts today, so . . ." Buffy said hesitantly. She constantly worried that she was going to overstep her bounds.

Dru smiled at the girl. She was so full of fire and spirit, but it was locked away behind shyness hesitance. "That's okay. Mum'll even come, won't you mum?"

Ms. Calendar smiled at the two girls, one dark-haired beauty full of mystery and one a shy and uncertain brunette. "Yes, I will."

"Then it's settled. Just let me change and we'll go," Dru turned and took off, moving so fast that she was there one second and gone the next.

Ms. Calendar chuckled and began to go after her stepdaughter. "Wait for a moment Buffy, we won't be long."

"Okay," Buffy nodded and sat down on the soft, plush couch to wait.

About ten minutes later, when they still weren't ready, Buffy stood up and began walking around the room. It was scary, how exactly identical it was to her own home, right down to the squeaky floorboard. The only thing different were the pictures and furniture. On the top of the mantle of the fireplace were several pictures, some with a small black haired girl, others with a brown haired boy, most with both of them together, and one with a beautiful brunette woman, who was laughing with the two youngsters.

She heard someone come up behind her and whirled around, only to have her hazel eyes lock with sad, stormy blue eyes.

Unable to break Spike's gaze, she wet her lips and whispered, "That's your mom, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry . . ." she whispered, still unable to break away from his passionate stare.

"Mum died when I was five. I don't really remember her that much. We moved to the states and Da met Ms. Calendar. She helped him recover, and she took us in as her own," Spike whispered back, his voice low and intense.

Buffy felt shivers run down her spine that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

Spike stared at her for a minute more before smiling at her. "You've got the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

Buffy was about to reply when they heard thundering down the stairs and Drusilla waltzed into the room. "Come little kitten, it's time to go!"

Buffy grinned and her sister, revealing her braces. "I'm coming Dru."

Buffy moved past Spike, before stopping and turning around. "Thanks for telling me," she said gently and quietly, before heading out the door after her new sister.

Spike stared at where the little girl had been before. He'd noticed her a lot, always by herself and being picked on. Yet she was one of the nicest people he knew, always saying hi to him and watching him when she thought he wouldn't notice. She was also one of the brightest girls he knew. This Elizabeth . . . no, Buffy Summers was a person he wanted to get to know better. He normally didn't talk about his mother, but when she asked him, he didn't want to not tell.

Spike shook his head. That little girl was an enigma, a mystery, and she was one he intended to solve.

(At the mall)

Buffy looked around at the mall, awe-struck. She hadn't been here since they did renovations four months ago. There were two levels, and the mall was immaculate, with shiny floors and new, expensive looking stores.

Dru grinned at her little sister's awe-struckness. "Have you been here lately?"

"No," Buffy breathed out. She wished she had about five more pairs of eyes. There were shoe stores, two food courts, book stores, art stores, clothing stores, sporting good stores, and every other kind of store imaginable, plus a super deluxe movie theater.

"So where to first ladies?" Ms. Calendar asked.

"Hmm . . ." Dru said, walking around Buffy slowly. She looked the petite girl up and down, noting things here and there. "Carole Rouge. It has the best clothing."

"Lead the way Dru," her mother motioned them down one of the wide hallways lined with very nice looking stores.

After ten minutes of questioning Buffy and walking, they arrived outside an expensive looking store. The on the inside, racks of clothing stood on a well swept floor, with the tile a sparkling white color. The store was brightly lit by lights hung off of a figure eight like pole on the ceiling.

"C'mon," Dru pulled Buffy out of her stupor and into the shop. As the entered, a small pinging noise went off. The shop was deserted. When the noise went off however, a blonde and a red headed girl made their way towards the front of the store, both wearing low, hip hugger jeans in dark blue and tight tank tops.

"Hey Willow, Anya." Dru greeted.

"Hey Dru," the two girls greeted the girl in unison before turning to the small brunette at her side.

"Who's this?" Anya motioned at Buffy.

"Oh, this is Buffy. She's staying with us for a couple of months." Dru said happily. "I'm giving her a new look because Ms. Edith wants her to be happy too."

Willow smiled at the shy girl. "Hi, I'm Willow. I think I've seen you around. Do you have Mr. Ballard for Biology third period?"

Buffy nodded. "Oh, I recognize you now! It's me, Elizabeth?"

"Hi!" Willow said again, making sure to be extra friendly.

"I'm Anya. I'll help you find a good look, come in." The blonde girl wasted no time in moving the brunette to the back of the store in the area of the clearance racks. "Here are the things that are forty to seventy percent off. They've got some really good stuff in there, check it out."

Buffy went forward and began scanning the clothes, finally finding some baggy jeans she liked. She held it up to herself for the other girls' opinions, to which she got three headshakes.

Dru came forward and placed the jeans back on the rack. "Let me help. You have a great body Buffy. You might not be the most athletic girl on the planet, but you're muscles are toned enough that you could be the next Miss California."

Buffy went beet red at the praise. "Th-thanks," she stuttered.

Willow cocked her head to the side. "You don't get praised very much, do you?"

"Only by my mom," Buffy admitted.

Willow smiled. "Well, if you're gonna be a part of our group, you're gonna get used to it."

Buffy froze, nearly dropping the black t-shirt Dru had handed her. "Huh?"

Anya smiled at the girl. "Do you want to be in our group? It consists of Dru, me, Willow, my boyfriend Xander, her boyfriend Oz, Spike-"

"Okay," Buffy said quickly, not wanting to hear anyone else's name. If Spike was there, she'd like to be there. Having Dru there was an added bonus.

For the rest of the afternoon, Buffy tried on several different outfits and bought three new pairs of low cut, hip hugging jeans in dark blue, regular blue, and black; she also bought five new tops, two tank tops and three t-shirts with sayings on them. The first was in black and said "kitten" on it in glitter writing. The second t-shirt was red and said in white "I'm so cute, I make you look bad" and the third was green and said "Sweet as sugar" on the front and "Tough as nails" on the back.

Exiting the store, they were accompanied by Willow and Anya, who'd finished their shift. Next on their shopping list was the Sunnydale Beauty Salon.

Buffy bit her lip nervously. She was about to get her hair dyed blonde with permanent dye. "Are you guys sure this is a good idea?"

Willow nodded. "Trust me, you'll look ten times hotter."

"Well, okay . . ." Buffy said uncertainly.

Dru stopped and turned around. "Buffy, can I offer you some advice?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Buffy, as long as you are uncertain and shy around people, they will take advantage of you. You need to tell us if you want to do this for sure. If you don't, we'll just get our nails done. It'll be fine." Dru said calmly.

As Buffy stared at Dru, she realized the older girl was right. She'd always been so uncertain and unconfident in her life, and she already was sick of being teased and picked on for the past six years of her life. It was time for a change.

"You're right Dru. I've been too meek for so long. It's time for a change. Let's go get my hair dyed." Buffy said strongly and confidently. It was so weird, she felt different all of a sudden. She felt this fire and strength coursing through her veins. She felt much more confident.

Dru smiled softly. "That's my girl."

(That evening)

"Bye Wils, bye Anya," Buffy and Dru waved from the front porch as the other two girls waved from their houses across the cul de sac.

Laughing, the two girls wandered into the house, talking about the great day they had. After they'd gotten their nails done and Buffy's hair dyed, they'd also gotten Buffy's ears pierced, her braces removed, and contacts for her eyes.

Dru put her finger to her lips and walked into the living room casually, plopping down next to her brother and father, who were in a tightly locked game of chess. "Who's winning?"

"I am," her father said, not bothering to look up.

"That's cool." Dru waited a minute more before saying. "Dad I got a tattoo."

"WHAT!" Giles's head shot up in alarm, as did Spike's.

"Kidding," Dru said laughing. "But something did change. Buffy, luv, come in here?"

Buffy strode into the living room and plopped down on the other side of Spike. "Who's winning?"

Spike and Giles just stared at her.

"What?" Buffy asked, looking down at herself.

Giles found his voice. "You look marvelous Buffy."

Spike was still staring at the golden goddess before him. Sure, he'd dated a lot of girls and sure, they were all attractive in their own way, but this girl, this golden goddess that sat next to him . . . Never had he been pulled to one person like this before. Never had he felt so attracted to someone.

"You who! Spike" Buffy snapped her fingers in front of his face, squealing internally with glee. If looks were acts, she was guessing she probably would be on her back, locked in a fierce tongue duel with Spike right now. That thought thrilled her. It looked as though the attraction she'd felt to him for nearly two years was starting to become mutual. Who'd a thought it?

**Drache: Sorry I took so long, updates will be scarce until guard season calms down. Hey, there's a tiny blue button in the bottom left-hand corner. If you'd like more, or even if you have an idea for me, please click it and send me a good review. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Drache: Okay . . . I finally got to update! I hate high school! **

**Takara: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Drache: (opens mouth to answer, then shuts it for a second) I have no idea.**

**Takara: (rolls eyes) Of course . . . Hey, Drache's gonna do a major crossover soon. Would you guys like to see it? It's gonna be a cross between Buffy, Angel, and some of her other favorite shows, oh and Harry Potter. Just an idea, what do you guys think?**

**Chapter Three-We're on The Way**

The next few weeks flashed by right before Buffy's eyes, but so much happened! She'd been working and preparing for the competition that they were going to in a few days, she'd settled in with her new group at Sunnydale High, and she had a lot more time to write the story of the Slayer and . . . him.

Buffy was expecting her luck to go bad at any time now. Waking up in the same room, just a few feet away from his own? Seeing him every morning, having fun with him every day? Buffy was sure that it was a dream, but she didn't want to wake up.

"Buffy?"

"Hm?" Buffy blinked as her eyes focused on the rest of her group. "What? Sorry, I was thinking."

Willow gave her a warm smile. "That's cool."

Tara nodded. "Uh, I-I w-was wondering i-if you wouldn't mind c-coming to the Homecoming party I'm h-having after the dance."

"Oh! Yeah, I'd like to. Can I come after the dance? I don't have a date and I know you guys do and I'm babbling so I will now shut up." Buffy said, trying to contain her yammering.

Spike winced as his sister nudged him in the side. "What?" he whispered.

Dru rolled her eyes. And he said SHE was the crazy one. "Ask her to the dance," she whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because smart one, she's been dying for you to ask her! It's so obvious."

Xander looked at his best friend. "Hey Buff, can you go get me the assignment from Mrs. Merest?"

"Sure," Buffy said, getting up and walking down the hall.

Xander waited until she disappeared before saying, "You know, Dru's got a point."

The rest of the table looked mildly surprised while Spike just looked annoyed. "What point Whelp?"

Their friends looked at each other confusedly. "Did we miss something?" Oz asked.

"Dru told Spike to ask Buffy to the dance, but he doesn't want to, even though it's blatantly obvious thy like each other," Anya said disinterestedly as she took a bite of her hamburger.

Xander chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Thank sweetie. Well said."

Spike stared at her, then realized she was right. Buffy had always been nice to him, and after knowing her for the past three weeks, well . . .he admitted Anya was right. He always got this warm feeling, this excited feeling when he was just about to see her, and she always made him feel happy and . . . loved. And not in the family way either.

Spike shrugged. "We'll see."

The table frowned at him, but there was nothing they could do since Buffy returned saying, "You guys didn't have any homework Xander . . ."

(Later that night)

Buffy smiled at herself in the mirror, but frowned as she checked her roots. They were starting to show through. She'd need to re-dye it. Shrugging, she turned off the light, shut the door, and shimmied under the covers. She closed her eyes and was out like a light as soon as her head touched the pillow.

_She was driving down a nice suburban road, smiling at the sun that streamed through the fresh green spring leaves. Turning into a driveway, she opened the car door and got out. _

_Walking up the carnation lined sidewalk, she opened the door and called out, "I'm home!"_

_"Mommy, mommy!" came the two squeals of excitement._

_Buffy smiled as the two little girls came to the door and hugged her legs. "Sasha! Dawn!"_

_"Mommy, will you take us to the park?" Dawn asked, her long brown pigtails bobbing up and down._

_"Please mommy?" Sasha asked, her short strawberry blonde hair blowing in the gentle May breeze. _

_"What does Daddy say?" Buffy asked._

_"Daddy said we have to ask you cause he needed to go to the store tonight before we went to Aunt Willow's." Dawn said pouting._

_"Well," Buffy paused dramatically, watching her two children's face light up with hope. "I will, if you girl's promise to be good while I change my clothes."_

_"Okay!" the two girl's raced back into the living room. Buffy smiled at the two girl's happy voices, and then their father's deeper, more accented one._

_Still smiling to herself, she moved upstairs and into their room to change out of the suit she was wearing. After pulling on jean shorts and a t-shirt, she went over to their closet to get her sandals. She had just arrived when strong arms wrapped themselves around her and his lips were leaving soft, moist kisses on the back of her neck. His lips stopped near her ear, "Welcome home."_

_Buffy shivered. "I'm glad to be home."_

_She heard his low chuckle. "That's good, cause it'd stink if you hated to come home every night."_

_She turned in his arms, looked straight into his stormy blue eyes and whispered, "I'll never hate coming home to you and my children."_

_He gently kissed her then, softly, just as he had at the dance, their first dance, all those years ago._

_"I love you Buffy," he whispered to her, blue eyes starring into her own hazel eyes, speaking of all the tenderness and affection and love he held for her._

_"I love you," she whispered back, kissing him once more before murmuring his name, "Spike."_

Buffy bolted up in her bed, holding her hand to her chest. The dream, what had been her dream?

Then it hit her, and her eyes widened. She said she loved Spike. But it wasn't possible was it? That he'd love her? "Holy cheese," she breathed. The weight of what she'd said sunk in. The truth that had been lurking in the back of her mind for some time came to the front.

She was in love with Spike.

(A few hours before, that night)

Spike let out a sigh as he sank into the mattress. Band practice, with Oz and Xander and Angel, wasn't that hard, but they needed a lot of work. At least he could sleep now . . .

_He opened the door to his home. It was six, and he'd gotten home early for once. Shutting and locking the door behind him, he moved into the kitchen, where he found a note._

_Honey, _

_I took Dawn over to Willow's. I'll be right back. _

_Spike smiled at the note. Apparently, his wife wanted a little alone time. That was fine with him._

_Moving up the stairs and into the large master bedroom, he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled on the tight black t-shirt and his signature black jeans, before closing his eyes and lying on his stomach on the bed._

_It wasn't long before he felt a warm body straddle his own and begin to slowly massage his shoulders, working the kinks. He let out a quiet moan to express his appreciation. _

_"Welcome home," said a soft voice._

_"I'm home early for once," Spike said gratefully._

_He heard he smile in her voice. "We can have some time tonight for ourselves."_

_Spike flipped over underneath her, his stormy blue eyes locking with bright hazel. "Good," he purred, and she blushed. _

_However, she sighed and put her head on his chest. "I love you Spike."_

_"Love you too Buffy."_

Spike sat straight up, starring at the opposite wall in shock. Crap. He'd told Buffy he loved her. She said it first.

Oh no. He'd told her he loved her. The truth hit him hard.

He was in love with Buffy.

This was not going to end well.

**Drache: Okay, four-page update, hope you like! I'm running low on ideas, please give me some!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drache: HELLO OHIO!**

**Takara: (sweatdrops) Did you get into the sugar again?**

**Drache: (eyes twitches) No, whatever gave you that idea?**

**Dawn: You're eye is twitching.**

**Drache: (laughs like an insane maniac) I know, isn't it wonderful?**

**Willow: (looks unsure) Should we tie her up?**

**Xander: (relaxed) Nah, c'mon, she's not hurting anything!**

**Drache: (holds up button) With this button I can blow Russia off the world forever! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha- (is promptly knocked out)**

**Spike: (miffed) I'm the only one that can destroy Russia, pet. **

**Buffy: Drache doesn't own us. We belong to Joss Whedon. Drache doesn't own the power to blow up Russia either.**

**Drache: (suddenly conscious) I will though someday! (falls unconscious again after Spike knocks her out)**

**Chapter 4-Surprises**

"Coming!" Buffy cried as she dashed down the steps, dragging her suitcase and duffel bag. The suitcase was packed to the brim with clothes and her health and beauty aids, while the duffel had makeup, magazines, and a book called _Spirited Away_. Hey, just because she was a lot better with the popularity now didn't mean she wasn't still nerdy.

Spike stood impatiently by the doorway. He scowled at her when she flew by him, out to the car. "Jeez Goldilocks, we were supposed to have left ten minutes ago!"

"I know, I'm sorry! I was talking to Willow," Buffy apologized breathlessly, trying not to stare at Spike. The dream she had last week had been followed by more, except they were filled with wonderful things, like Spike kissage. _Mmmmm . . . Spike lips . . . _

"Pet?" Spike waved his hand in front of her glazed over eyes. His dream a few days ago had been followed by more intense, passionate dreams that left him panting and sweating in the morning. She was always so unsure, but so fiery none the less.

"Huh? Nothing!" Buffy chirped, coming out of her daze. She saw the odd look she received, but jumped into the front seat anyway. "Shotgun!"

"Hey!" Spike cried good-naturedly.

"I called it." Buffy stuck her tongue out.

Spike's eyes instantly glazed over.

"Spike? Hello? Earth to bleached blonde guy!" This time Buffy waved her hand in front of Spike's face.

"What?" Spike snapped out of it.

"Will both of you just get in the car?" Jenny snapped.

Spike hurried to the passenger side of the small white Chevrolet and secured himself before waving at Dru and Giles. "Bye Rupes! Bye Dru!"

"Bye Spike! Be a good little boy, or Miss Edith will know!" Dru called merrily, skipping back into the house. Giles followed with a "Dear lord."

Buffy shook her head. "I feel kinda sorry for him."

"Don't, " Spike said. "He can take care of himself."

They finally reached the airport, almost fifteen minutes before their plane took off. They hurried through luggage registration and their tickets, then ran to the gate and boarded with two minutes to spare.

Buffy breathed out a sigh. "We made it."

Buffy sat in a window seat, while Spike took the aisle one and Jenny sat three rows in front of them. Buffy pulled her Ipod from her bag and waited until the flight attendant told them it was safe to turn on electronic devices. After a few hours of listening to the songs, Buffy grew drowsy and her eyes began to droop, before the closed completely and she flew off into dreamland.

Spike looked up from the book he was reading to see Buffy fast asleep. Her features were peaceful. He smiled to himself and moved her head onto his shoulder. Other than a slight stir, she showed no signs of waking up. Spike was about to go back to his reading, when she let out a quiet moan. Startled, he looked down at his side, expecting to see her hazel eyes starring at him, but instead found her face contorted in pleasure. She let out another quiet moan, so quiet he almost missed it. Buffy shifted slightly in her seat and moaned again, this time someone's name. It was so tiny he missed it. The next sigh she let off, though, had him aroused beyond belief. "Spike . . ."

He blinked. She moaned his name again. He glanced around to make sure no one heard, then let out his own sigh, one of relief. Everyone else was either napping or too involved with what they were doing to notice.

"Buffy, luv . . ." he shook her shoulder.

"Mm . . . Spike," Buffy breathed.

"Buffy . . . Buffy," he said a bit louder.

This time, Buffy's eyes blinked open. "Huh? Wha?"

"Pleasant dreams pet?" Spike smirked.

Buffy flushed a pretty pink color. "Like you would know."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Spike asked. Buffy turned away from his teasing gaze.

"No," Buffy replied flatly.

They didn't talk for the rest of the journey. In fact, they didn't speak until it came to room choices.

"Okay," Jenny looked at the two kids. "We've got two rooms. I'm getting my own."

"What?" Buffy's eyes were wide. "But-but Miss Calander-"

"No buts Buffy."

Spike smirked slyly. "What's the matter pet? Scared to be around me?"

Buffy glared at him, took the room key, and walked into the room. "No."

Spike smirked to himself. _We'll see luv . . . We'll see . . ._

**Drache: (wakes up) Tee-hee! I'm going to go try to control Cuba now. Oh, and please review. Thanks! (goes off to plan world domination) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Drache: Oh yeah! Who's bad? I'm updating! (does stupid little dance)**

**Spike: (sweatdrops) What the heck are you doing?**

**Drache: (happily) My World Domination Dance!**

**Willow: (raises eyebrow) World Domination?**

**Drache: I will rule the world and blow Russia off the map for no good reason! Ha! Take that People's Choice Awards!**

**Buffy: Drache does not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She owns this really cool t-shirt that says "The Top Ten Color Guard Excuses" but that's all.**

**Chapter 5-It Starts**

Buffy fumed silently as she walked behind Spike's leather clad form. They walked down a lavishly decorated hallway and stopped in front of a brown oak door with a brass knocker. Spike inserted the key into the tiny keyhole just above the door, and opened it.

Their room was very nice, a three room suite. There was the bedroom, a full bathroom and a living area. The carpet was a dark brown color, like chocolate. The walls were a forest green, and the ceiling was a dark blue color. There were two beds, each covered with dark blue sheets and a light blue Chinese silk comforter. The beds were Queen size, so they were fairly large. The bathroom was green marble, and the walls were tiny squares of tile. The shower was dark green porcelain and had two stainless steel showerheads. The living area had a TV, two couches and a love sofa, a glass coffee table, a desk with a laptop that had internet access, and a large mirror that had a counter with a microwave, fridge, and coffee maker.

"Whoa," Buffy said in surprise. Spike merely shrugged and set his suitcase on his bed. Buffy put her stuff on the other bed, and began to unpack. She placed her contact things on the sink in the bathroom along with her toothbrush and hairbrush. She opened the solid maple wardrobe that stood next to the beds and placed her jeans and formal dress on the rack. She folded the rest of her things away into the drawers.

Spike had followed her lead and had been sure that there was enough space between their items to tell which was which. After he finished, he zipped his suitcase shut and stuck it under the bed.

They finished just in time. A soft knock at the door alerted the teens they had company. His mother walked in and sat on the couch. "Good, you two are unpacked."

"Yep." Buffy flopped down next to Jenny. "So what do we do now?"

Jenny looked at her watch and said, "Well, we've got tomorrow off, and then the competition starts, so we could stay in and order food, or we could go sight seeing."

**(AN: Not sure if I said where the competition was, so I'm saying it now. They are in Paris!)**

Buffy got a dreamy look on her face. "Oh, I'd love to! Paris is so beautiful this time of year . . .And it's almost dark so they could light the lights!"

Spike smiled and said, "Oui, oui, Mademoiselle."

Buffy looked at him in surprise. "Tu parles francais?"

"Oui, je parle francais." Spike answered smirking.

"Wow." Buffy said.

"What?"

"I didn't expect you to speak French, let alone understand it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it sounds like. It's a surprise to me."

"For a minute I thought you were insulting my intelligence, but I know that's not right."

"Oh, what would you know you big-"

Jenny had had enough. "That's enough children."

"But-"

Jenny sighed. "If you want to argue that much, I'll leave the both of you to settle it." With that, she walked out of the room, a small smile appearing on her face as she walked down the hall. It wasn't surprising that the two had fallen in love. It really wasn't hard to believe, or tell. Now if they could only find out instead of the false bravado they put up.

(back in the room)

Buffy sighed and grabbed the remote, before turning it to Cartoon Network and putting on the subtitles. What she saw made her squeal in happiness.

"What?" Spike looked into the room with an alert look on his face.

"It's Yu-gi-oh! GX! Oh my god, I haven't watched this in forever. I think Zane's so hot," Buffy had little hearts in her eyes as she gazed at the duel between her favorite character and his enemy.

Spike rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, watching the marathon with little complaint.

A few hours later, they got a call from Jenny's room. "Come over to my room if you're done fighting. I ordered pizza and the other two American students are here."

"Okay mum, we'll be there in a little while." Spike told her, then hung up.

"What's up?"

"Mum's got pizza and our teammates down there. She says to come down if we're done fighting."

Buffy frowned. "We don't fight that much, do we?"

Spike shrugged and grabbed the room key. "Don't know. Don't care." Without a look over his shoulder, he strolled out of the room.

Buffy pouted when he left. He didn't care . . . Did that mean he didn't like her?

**Yeah, yeah, real short I know, but there's this wall here I can't get rid of. Please send me some ideas or write me some sections of the story so I can have something to go on! **

**If I can get three ideas, I promise I'll blow up Turkey as well as Russia!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Drache: Yay! Updation!**

**Buffy: (raises eyebrow) Okay.**

**Drache: Sorry it took me so long, blah, blah, blah, I had a concert for band, blah, blah, blah . . . Let's get on with the chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. I wish I did . . . I own Erin, Scott, and the city they live in. White Falls does not exist to my knowledge, so it isn't real and I own it.**

**Chapter Six**

Buffy and Spike managed to somehow find their way to Jenny's suite without getting lost. They argued all the way down, earning them some glares from passerby, but they took no notice.

When they finally arrived at the oak door, Buffy knocked and was answered by an unfamiliar male voice. "Come in!"

She slowly turned the brass knob and opened the door, revealing Mrs. Calendar, and two people she didn't know but supposed were the other American students. "Hi."

"Oh, Buffy! Spike!" Jenny said happily. "Erin, Scott, this is my son Spike and his friend Buffy. They're the other two students."

Scott jumped off the sofa and offered the other two his chair. He was pretty cute. He had light curly brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He wasn't extremely tall, only about five eleven, but he carried himself in a way that exuded confidence. "Hello, I'm Scott. That's my friend Erin."

Erin looked up from underneath her lashes. "Hi . . . "

She was cute in the five-year-old way. Her thick brown hair fell to just above her shoulders. Her eyes looked black upon first glance, but upon further inspection, Buffy found they were a deep brown color, like melted chocolate. She was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy black t-shirt that said "Je ne c'est pas!" in bright silver writing. Scott was wearing blue jeans also, but his shirt was red and said "I make stuff up!" in white writing.

"Nice to meet you." Buffy said calmly.

Spike eyed the shy girl sitting on the other large couch. He sat next to her and said quietly, "Hello luv."

"H-hi . . ." she seemed unsure of herself.

Buffy frowned at the way Spike seemed to be showering attention on the other girl, but passed it off as her imagination. "Where are you guys from?"

Erin answered quietly, "White Falls, Michigan."

Buffy cocked her head. "I've never heard of that before."

Scott shrugged as he sat next to her. "Not many people have. It's a small suburb near Detroit. It's one of the nicer areas."

Soon, Scott and Buffy were in a deep conversation about quadratic equations. On the other side of the room, Spike and Erin were talking about the War of 1812.

Jenny smiled as she watched the children in her care. Oh yes, they'd get along very well. She put her hand to her mouth to stifle the yawn, but to no avail. "Boy, I'm tired."

Erin looked at the watch on her wrist. "It's already eleven o'clock. The jet lag must be killer for you guys. Let's go Scott."

Scott nodded and stood, but not before winking at Buffy. "See you later, math girl."

Buffy grinned at him. "Bye!"

Spike smiled a soft smile at Erin. "See you pet."

Erin nodded and left, Scott right behind her. The door closed and Spike and Buffy grinned at Jenny.

"What?"

"They seemed really nice. And I'm pretty sure they can help us win in the competitions." Buffy answered.

Spike grinned. "I like Erin better than Scott. She's so quiet, like Wills."

Buffy nodded and let out a yawn. "I'm gonna go to bed, okay?"

Spike stood and offered her his hand. "Let's go to bed Buffy. We can get up tomorrow and go sightseeing before our turn."

Buffy smiled a true smile. "Okay."

The two walked in silence back to their suite. Buffy opened the door and walked right into the bathroom. "I call first dibs on shower!"

"Alright!" Spike called. As soon as she was out of sight, however, he groaned and fell back on the bed. Images flashed through his mind, very dirty ones. Hey, he was a hot-blooded male with a girl he had a crush on (okay, he admitted it) in the shower, three feet from him!

He shook his head and concentrated on getting ready for bed. By the time Buffy was finished with her shower, he was under the covers and half way to dreamland.

**(Be glad. I was gonna stop here, but I changed my mind.)**

The next morning, when Buffy woke up, it was to singing and running water. She rubbed her eyes and realized Spike was in the shower. And he was singing. Her skin began to prickle with goosebumps, and she snuck quietly to the door of the bathroom.

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild, wild heart_

She heard the water turn off and Spike's deep voice stop. She squeaked and ran over to the dresser. Throwing it open, she grabbed her jeans and her sports bra. She'd just finished changing when he stepped out of the bathroom with a pair of his own jeans on. He was shirtless, and little droplets of water streamed from the back of his neck down his smooth back. Buffy about died.

"Hey Spike," Buffy said, trying to control her urge to jump him.

He turned and flashed her that sexy grin of his. "Mornin, pet."

That was it. This had to be Conspire Against Buffy Day, Buffy decided as she stared at his chest.

A chuckle brought her hazel eyes back up to his stormy blue ones. "Like what you see luv?"

Buffy felt her face heat up, but she went with it. She slowly walked around to wear he was standing, near the mirror. She took her finger and ran it from the top of his chest down to the edge of his pants, and pushed her fingers through one of his belt loops. "Maybe," she said coyly.

A soft growl was her answer, and she tilted her hair back, only to find Spike's lips mere millimeters from hers. She could feel his soft warm breath on her lips. They slowly moved together and just when they were about to brush . . .

Knock knock knock.

Buffy felt the cobwebs in her mind clear and she pulled away to the door. She looked back to see Spike with his brows furrowed and his eyes closed.

"Spike?" she asked hesitantly.

He took in a deep breath and looked at her with those intense blue orbs.

"You okay?" she asked.

He smirked and pulled on his shirt. He slowly moved forward, ignoring the incessant knocking on the door. He trapped Buffy between his body and the wall. Spike moved his head down so that his lips were hovering near her ear. "This isn't over Buffy."

His warm breath on her ear was so erotic, she didn't even notice when he answered the door.

"Buffy?" a quiet voice brought her back down to Earth.

She turned to face Erin, her face filled with concern. "Ca va?"

"Ca va bien," she answered in that girl way that let Erin know she had a secret.

Erin smiled and took her new friend's hand. "C'mon, let's go."

**Okay, I know it was short, but at least I updated . . . Read and review! Oh, hey, I started a new story. If you like Kingdom Hearts, go check it out!**


	7. Note!

**Sorry guys! I'm going to France for two weeks on the tenth of June. I won't be back until the twenty-fourth, and it'll take me a couple days to update. Please don't lose interest or forget me while I'm gone! See you guys later! (Well, you know what I mean.) **


	8. Chapter 7

Drache: (groans) I'm back from France everyone. The jetlag is killing me, but I got a chappie for you, none the less.

**Dawn: Yayness! Chappie!**

**Drache: . . . You spend way too much time around Buffy, you know that? Also, I realized I said they'd compete today, but I changed it to a dance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. I own Scott, Erin, and a guard riffle.**

Chapter Seven 

Buffy groaned as she fell back onto the hotel bed. After they left the hotel, they'd gone to see Notre Dame, the Arc de Triumph, and strolled along the Champs-Ellysees. It was expensive, but they managed to get a couple good deals on a pair of jeans and some shirts. Now, Spike was in the shower while she was getting ready to go up to Erin's room so she could get ready. She was only supposed to get her dress and leave, but the thought of a naked wet Spike only inches caused her to dawdle a little. However, she only had an hour and a half to get ready, so she stood and grabbed her dress out of the oak armoire.

She heard the water turn off and felt herself tense. All day, Spike had been sneaking looks at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Sometimes, he'd even lock gazes with her on purpose. On those occasions, she'd have to turn away. The look in his stormy blue eyes was so passionate and intense that it caused her heart to ache and a pleasurable chill to run down her spine. It was only a matter of time before he cornered her, and this time, she believed they'd actually kiss. Hurriedly, she rushed to the door and left, running up the two flights of steps that separated the two rooms.

Buffy slowed when Erin's door came into view. She knocked and opened, revealing Erin, standing in front of the mirror, starring at herself. "Hey Buffy."

"Hey. Watcha doin?"

"Trying to figure out what I'm going to do. I never went to dances at my high school. I've got absolutely no clue on what to do." Erin replied.

"I'll help ya." Buffy said calmly, hanging her dress next to Erin's.

Erin looked at her in the mirror. "Could you? That'd be awesome."

"Well, let's shower first."

About an hour later, both girls were squeaky clean. "Okay. Let's check out your dress, so we can pick the appropriate undergarments."

Erin's dress was an off the shoulder fiery red color that showed off her neck and brought out the red in her hair well. The dress was form fitting without being to indecent, and there was a slit on the right side, for easier movement. She'd wear strappy red sandals with a bit of a heel.

Buffy's dress was a pretty sea green color that brought out the green in her eyes. It flared slightly from the hips, and also had a slit. She'd wear sea green strappy sandals as well, only hers were a bit sexier than Erin's were.

Buffy considered this, then said, "You have a strapless bra right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

They changed, and then Buffy did Erin's make-up in neutral colors. Buffy frowned at Erin's hair, which couldn't really be put into anything or done in any hairstyle, so she straightened it and brushed it until it gleamed.

Erin watched Buffy attentively as she went through her own things. The two girls chatted as they did so, until Erin said, "Is something wrong?"

"No. Why?" Buffy said, not looking up from applying her lipstick.

"You've been acting jumpy and Spike was starring at you." Erin observed.

That brought a wry smile to Buffy's face. _Wils, do you have a twin sister? _Out loud she said, "Well . . ."

"I knew it." Erin said happily. "Something's going on between you two. Spill."

"There's not really anything to spill Erin."

"Uh-huh." Erin said in a disbelieving tone. Before she could say anything else though, there was a knock at the door and both girls grinned. "This is so not over Buffy."

"I wouldn't expect so." Buffy replied. Erin's words reminded her of Spike earlier and his low sexy tone. She had to take a minute to compose herself before going to greet the boys with Erin.

They looked very handsome. Scott was wearing an emerald green silk top with a matching tie. Spike was wearing a blue silk top with a tie a shade darker than that. Both boys wore black slacks and shiny black shoes.

Scott bowed to Erin and held out his arm. "Shall we, m'lady?"

Erin giggled and blushed, but took his arm. "Thank you kind sir."

Spike grinned at Buffy. "You look amazing Buffy."

His soft tone made her feel like the shy schoolgirl she used to be. "You don't look bad yourself."

His smile grew wider and he held out his arm, much like Scott had earlier. "Let's go."

The couples talked as they walked down the stairs. When they reached the lobby, they turned down a hallway and gasped when they reached the entrance of the ballroom.

The room had been lavishly decorated in all colors. There was a flag above each table, representing the country that sat there. There was at least one hundred countries present, including England, Ireland, Russia, Japan, India, China, Egypt, Saudi Arabia, and Brazil. Not only that, but there was a huge dance floor as well.

"Holy shnikes," Scott breathed. Erin nodded in agreement.

"Wow," Buffy said.

"We're over here," Spike motioned to a table near to the dance floor. They sat and gazed around at the other peoples who were mingling. "There's China!"

"I see Ireland," Erin pointed across the hall.

"Hey! Botswana!" Scott nodded to a couple dancing on the dance floor.

"Botswana?" Erin asked. "Geez, they weren't kidding when they said an international competition."

A slow song came on, and Erin and Scott went off to dance. Buffy and Spike sat quietly, just enjoying watching other countries and each other's company.

The night flew by after that. There were some speeches, some dancing, and a very funny incident when a girl from the Israel team threw some punch at a guy from the Italy team because he'd insulted her.

Buffy was smiling broadly when they went back up to their room. "That was the most fun I've ever had!"

Spike didn't answer. Buffy turned and looked around in confusion. "Spike?"

Their door shut and a pair of arms encircled her waist, pulling her back against a well-muscled chest. "Do you know . . . how hard it was for me . . .to not kiss you all night?"

His tone had turned to the low and sexy one that made her knees weak, and now his lips were pressing against her neck, kissing, nipping, and suckling at the soft skin.

She relaxed against him with a man. "Stop," she said in a breathy tone.

"Make me."

Buffy closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his hard body pressed against her . . . and that wasn't all that was hard. "Spike . . ."

She was spun around so fast she barely had time to regain her balance before Spike's lips crashed upon hers, hard and brutal. His tongue bruised her lips as he demanded entrance to her mouth, which she happily obliged.

They didn't notice when Buffy fell back on the bed with Spike on top of her. They were too absorbed in each other. Spike finally broke apart and gazed down at the beauty in his arms. Her lips were swollen from the kiss and her eyes were closed. The look on her face told of pure ecstasy.

"You are so beautiful," Spike murmured, brushing a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

Buffy's eyes opened and she linked languidly, before settling deeper into the mattress and closing her eyes again. "Night Spike."

He grinned and kissed her again, much more softly. "Night kitten." He changed in the bathroom, then looked at her when he came out. "Buffy?"

"Hmm?" she answered sleepily.

"You might wanna change."

**Yeah, I know it was short, but at least I updated. You guys know the drill, read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Dear Readers.**

**Oh boy . . . . . I hate to tell you all this, since you all loved this story a lot, but I need to discontinue this story for a while. Below is my list of reasons why.**

**The plot is going nowhere, I'm not even sure if it had one to start with.**

**Updates are so slow. I could update, but there are no new ideas growing in my head. With nothing to work on, I have no reason to write.**

**I have other things taking up my time. I can barely update my other story. **

**I keep trying to write, but nothing comes to me. I can't and won't force myself to write something when there's nothing there.**

**I've got a whole bunch of other stories I'd like to start.**

**Not the most satisfactory reasons, but those are mine. I apologize to those who waited for me to post another one. It's difficult for me to do this, because I know how much you all liked it. Please do not be angry with me.**

**And to the reviewer who kept telling me to make this original fiction:**

**Not gonna happen. This is an _AU _Buffy the Vampire Slayer (and if you're that stupid, it means Alternate Universe), so I can do what I wish with their world when it is an alternate universe. I will not accept anymore of those reviews. Please do not contact me again.**

**Thank you all for your support. If you want to continue this story, send me a private message and I'll let you have the story. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Drachegirl14**


End file.
